protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Community Webring FAQ
=Questions that are Frequently Asked= Why should I monitor my webring messages and email? Keep your account information at WebRing up to date so that you will receive information about problems with your website. Expect emails for activation and/or suspension notices and general information important to all members of the Wiki Community Webring. If there is a problem with your website and the webring manager can contact you, then the problem can be fixed. If you are out of touch, you will be dropped from the ring when your website has a problem. Should I use SSNB or HTML navigation code? If you are a member of the Wiki Community Webring, you have a choice of using the SSNB navigation bar (that is JavaScript based) or you can use the plain HTML code. How do I get the required navigation code on my website? The following instructions assume that you have already applied to join the webring. *Login to WebRing by going to webring.com. <--This link will open a new window, so that you can follow the following instructions step-by-step: *Click on "My Rings" at the top of the webring.com page. *Click "Your Ring Memberships" on the left hand side of the screen (if you are at another page such as the page for rings you manage.) *Click on your site's name in the list beside Wiki Community Webring *Click on "Get Navigation Code" on the left hand side of the screen *If you can use the javascript-containing code, copy it from the highlighted code box. **If you want the HTML code, scroll down to the bottom of the page, past the box with the javascript version of the navigation code in it **Click on the word 'here' where it says 'Members who wish to use the HTML version of this nav bar should go here' **From there you will find the HTML coding customized for your site that you can copy and paste on to your page. *Paste the navigation code into your webpage. Be sure to use the page that your registered for use in the Wiki Community Webring What kind of content is not allowed? If you join the Wiki Community Webring you agree (source)to not use the webring to: a. upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any Content that is unlawful, harmful, threatening, abusive, harassing, tortious, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, libelous, invasive of another's privacy, hateful, or racially, ethnically or otherwise objectionable; b. harm minors in any way; c. impersonate any person or entity, including, but not limited to, a WebRing official, forum leader, guide or host, or falsely state or otherwise misrepresent your affiliation with a person or entity; d. forge headers or otherwise manipulate identifiers in order to disguise the origin of any Content transmitted through the Service; e. upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any Content that you do not have a right to make available under any law or under contractual or fiduciary relationships (such as inside information, proprietary and confidential information learned or disclosed as part of employment relationships or under nondisclosure agreements); f. upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any Content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights ("Rights") of any party; g. upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, promotional materials, or any other form of solicitation, except in those areas (such as Ring Promotions) that are designated for such purpose; it is expressly prohibited on the navigation code that appears on a member's webiste; h. upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy or limit the functionality of any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; j. interfere with or disrupt the Service or servers or networks connected to the Service, or disobey any requirements, procedures, policies or regulations of networks connected to the Service; k. intentionally or unintentionally violate any applicable local, state, national or international law. l. "stalk" or otherwise harass another; or m. collect or store personal data about other users. Where can I go for more help? *Contact John Schmidt at mindbrainsoul@yahoo.com *Try the webring User manual. *Try the webring help system *Return to the main Wiki Community Webring page. *Helpful questions and answers from webring user wrug. *Is failing navigation code giving you fits? Check this other user wrug page for diagnosis of code problems. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Wiki Community Webring